saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Supreme Legion
is a guild in New ALO, and the principal antagonistic guild of Sword Art Online: New Aincrad, alongside The League of Darkness Knights. Hao created it after the game was released with the objective of winning the Great Aincrad War, become the King of Aincrad and establish the Kingdom of Aincrad. Symbol The symbol is the one presented in Hao's crown. On battle, a standard with this symbol and a golden eagle on its top is almost always seen. Background While he was among the 10,000 players trapped in SAO, Hao had a personal objective: to force all players who still lived to join a single guild, defeat the GM and clear the remaining floors of Aincrad. For this, he joined the Guardians of Darkness and first got rid of his guild leader Kamui, taking the leader status for himself. Later, he tried to control the glitch Skeith, and as result, gained his Unique Skill, Supreme Weapon. However, his ambition was stopped by the conjoint action of two guilds, Pendragon Court and the Army of the King. Hao himself was defeated by Ishi, but his life was spared. Hao was afterward sent to the 's prison on the first floor. He was freed when Kirito defeated Heathcliff, along with the remaining players. In Blade Master, the story, for the most part, remains the same, the main diference being that Hao along with his army were defeated on the last day of SAO, November 6th, 2024. Once New ALO was released, Hao came back and created this guild, alongside his brother and others and he decided to finish what he started in SAO and establish the Kingdom of Aincrad. The Kingdom of Aincrad Kingdom of Aincrad is the name given to the floors of new ALO's Aincrad which are in control of Hao as the Supreme King. It is the ultimate goal of HAO in New ALO, to conquer all of it and became the King of Aincrad by winning the Great Aincrad War. He wants to create a kingdom of peace of prosperity and make sure no other tragedy like SAO happens again. To accomplish this, he created his new guild, with the objective of winning the Great Aincrad War, so that he can become the King of Aincrad and a Game Master. Hao's skill at battle made many players join his guild, but their methods were quite extreme: slavery, public executions of enemies and destruction of many other minor guilds and race armies to remove them from the conflict. Also, behind the shadows, Hao's cousin, Mordread and his guild, the The League of Darkness Knights also fought at his side. All of them are VRSMA players, capable of killing players both in the game and in real life. Many of the players within Aincrad are considered "citizens" of the Kingdom since they live peacefully under Hao's peace banner. However, those who are not being labeled as "Rebels". Currently, the Kingdom spreads from the 1st floor to the 90th floor. The Knights of the Blood is the only other guild which can present a challenge for Hao's Legions. Base They hold several bases on several floors of Aincrad the castle. The first HQ is on the 50th floor. Afterwards, they moved to floor 90th. Known Members The guild is the largest of ALO, therefore, it is divided into several ranks. Hao is the main leader and supreme commander of the guild, yet he is followed by many other players. Most of the members are seen in an armor which resembles Incursio and it also serves as uniform. There are different versions of this armor according to the player's rank. Generals They are the highest-ranking soldiers. All of them form part of a Council of Generals. They take part in Hao's decisions, but they can't command any General. The only one who can command the Generals is Hao: *'Hao': main leader, highest ranking general and supreme commander of the Supreme Legion. *'Markus': the younger brother of Hao. *'Zar': alongside Hao, the general with the biggest number of victories of the guild. One of Hao's first right-hand men. *'Thanos': One of the most loyal generals, Thanos is the first entrusted with the mission of defeating Kirito. *'Magnus': one of the remarkable generals of the army. *'Julius': another remarkable general of the army. *'Tyr': right-hand general of Hao. Colonels Second highest ranking soldiers: *'Taikeus': best friend of Markus and his right-hand man. *'Valon': a male Leprechaun, the right-hand man of Thanos. *'Hikami': a male Salamander, the second right-hand man of Thanos. *'Octavius': second-in-command of Julius. *'Augustus': a colonel under the command of Julius. High Ranking Soldiers *'Kingsguard': they are an elite group of Legionaries, supposedly the greatest and most skilled soldiers of the legions, who serve as the royal bodyguard of the King and whoever he deems worthy of protection. *'Lyn': a female Sylph, other of Thanos' men. *'Vorhes': captain of Thanos. *'Freya': Hao's personal helper. Mercenaries *'Jack': former best lone mercenary. *'Galant': former second-best lone mercenary. Soldiers Thousands of them. They wear a lower class armor, which also resembles the one of Hao. Achievements *Victorious in several boss battles from floor 29th to 49th in New Aincrad. *Strongest Guild in New ALO. Trivia *The guild is based on the Roman army and Hao's title. **Hao himself did this, as a great admirer of the Roman Empire. **The names some members are based on real Roman commanders. **The guild is known for their usage of Roman traditions: Crucifixion, Carneficina, Decimation, Execution ad-Gladium, among others. *The symbol of the legions somehow resembles the symbol of the Decepticons. *The Supreme Legion, alongside the League of Darkness Knights, won the "Best Antagonist Guild" award in the polls of 2017. Category:ALO Guild Category:Army